Chara and lost children
by shadowiq23
Summary: What if Chara wasn't originally a demon? What if she was forced to become one? And for what reasons?
1. Chapter 1: Second child(part 1)

All Undertale stuff belongs to Toby Fox!

"Darkness. That's all that i've seen all this time. Complete darkness everywhere. Not even a single sound goes here. It gives me time to think. Well, to be honest, that's the only thing, that I can do right now. So there's not even a choice. Me and Asriel had one simple task, to absorb six more human souls and destroy the barrier. Maybe it was my fault. I was very aggressive, when we came to the surface. I knew that Asriel was kind-hearted, but he should've just listen to me. And now, I have only darkness as my companion.

Hmm? I think, I heard some noise. How could that be possible? And why is there bright light heading my way?"

After adapting to the light, I was able to see. I was at the entrance of the underground.

"Was I been given second chance? But how?"

\- Who's there? - I heard a child's voice and my hand started waving a toy knife from side to side. - I'm not scared of you! - my head looked up and I started feeling something. It was fear.

"You don't have to worry. You are save here, at the entrance." I tried to comfort this child, whoever he was.

\- Am I hearing voices in my head? - child was confused and so was I.

"Can you hear me?" I asked the child and my body was walking back, nervously waving a toy knife.

\- Y-yes, I can... Who are you? - my body was pressing against a wall at this point.

"My name is Chara. Can you step into the light? I can't see you..." I tried to move my body, but it moved by itself. I was heading to the light, that was going down throught the hole.

\- Like this? - child asked nervously and my body began to spin around.

"Am I in this kid's body?"

\- What? - my body was now trembling from fear and I finally understood, that it wasn't my body.

"Calm down, kid." I was dissapointed with this knowledge, but at least I wasn't alone in the darkness anymore. "Don't be so scared. I can feel your fear too, you know. And it's not very pleasant!"

\- A-are you inside me? How could it be? - I was now feeling desperate. Well, even if I wasn't feeling it, it probably belonged to the child.

"Just calm down, okay? I'm as confused, as you are. But probably, that's because we share the same body right now." The joke was not well-received and fear didn't go anywhere.

\- Are you a monster? I heard that there are monsters here...

"What? No, I'm not a monster. I was a human, just like you."

\- Was? What happened to you? - fear was going away little by little.

"It was an accident... A stupid death, when I think about it now..." I was sad right now. But it was my own sadness, I think. "Anyway, why are you here?"

\- Oh, I just fell here by accident... - I was feeling embarrased. - I wanted to look in the hole, but tripped over a vine.

"Ah, that one..." I remembered, how get in the underground myself. "But why were you on the mountain Ebbot in the first place?"

\- Some guys said, that if I'm a girl, I wouldn't be able to climb mountain and go back. - sadness filled me. - I wanted to prove them wrong... But I guess, that was a mistake. Now I won't be able to come back... - child began to cry.

"Wait. Don't cry, I know a way out! We should go to my dad, he's a king here." I wanted to cheer up the child and it worked.

\- Really? - child slowly stopped crying.

"Yes. Monsters here are very friendly, so there won't be a problem getting to him."

\- So monsters are real. But how human can rule over monsters?

"He can't. My dad is the the king of the monsters and a monster himself. " I was very proud, after I said that.

\- Your father is godzilla? And wait, you said, that you were a human... - child was very confused at the moment.

"What? No, he's not godzilla." I had a little chuckle at the child's assumsion. "It's a little complicated, but to be short, he adopted me." There were silence. "Anyway, we won't get anywhere by standing here."

\- I think so too. Do you know the way?

"Of course. I know underground very well. Afterall, I was living here." Again, I was proud by that statement.


	2. Chapter 2: Second child(part 2)

Undertake stuff belongs to Toby Fox

Slowly, child began walking away from entrance. Going through the arc, we were in an empty hallway. Walking farther, we were in an empty room. There were leaves and stairs and since there was nothing else, child went to the stairs.

\- Why is it so empty in here? - child nervously walked up the stairs and we saw an open door.

"I don't know. But when I was here, there weren't anyone here either." I remembered history of monsters and why they were here. "Maybe they don't want to be close to entrance..."

\- Why is that? - asked the child, but I didn't answer. Next was a room with closed door.

\- Now what? - child was looking around the room and I noticed six panels and a switch on the wall. - Maybe I should press that switch?

"It's not that simple. Try pressing those panels on the floor and then the switch." I didn't remember this puzzle. When I was here with Asriel, door was open.

\- In what order? - child was looking at the panels with confusion.

"I... Don't know..."

\- But you said, that you know this place well.

"I said, that I know underground. But I didn't tell anything about puzzles." I felt, how child didn't trust me.

\- Well, there's nothing in here, that could help us. I'll just press all of them, - after that, child began pressing panels with caution. There was nothing, that would tell us if we were doing it wrong or not, so child just pulled the switch and door opened.

"Hmm... Maybe panels weren't important afterall..." I looked at the panels, while I could, but didn't notice anything strange. Soon we were in the next room. It was a nice change of scenery. Walls were in vines and to the right there were two streams of water. But luckily, there were small bridges across.

\- Okay, I don't see another way. So let's go across the water! - said child, after a quick look at the room. While crossing the first bridge, I noticed switches on the walls. I didn't gave them much thought. Well, unroll we reached the end of the room. - Great... There's spikes in the floor. And it doesn't seem like we can just walk over them.

"Did you noticed those switches on the walls?" Child turned around and was surprised.

\- So, which ones do we need to pull? And don't tell me all of them, - I was feeling a little guilty, that I couldn't help.

"Let's try..." I said nervously and child went to switches with a sigh. Pulling first switch made a clicking noise. After pressing second, spikes went down.

\- Alright, let's go! - child was excited for some reason.

"But what about third switch?"

\- Well, it won't hurt pulling it, - as the child pulled third switch, there was a loud noise, that was echoing through the ruins. - What was that?

"I don't know, but it can't be good. Let's hurry!" We quickly ran to another room. Luckily for us, it was also empty and we already were in the next room. It was weird. Despite having hall to the right, road in this room wasn't straight. As we almost came to the hall, a frog-like monster appeared before us, blocking the way.

\- What is that thing? - child raised his arm with a toy knife, trembling in fear.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt us..." As I said that, frog jumped at us, but child were able to dodge him.

\- You were saying? - I was confused, but child took action quickly. As frog was no longer blocking the hall, child made a mad run to it, while frog was chasing us. Running through the hall, we came to the road of spikes. - What should we do now? - frog was already behind us. He spat something white at us and child tripped, trying to avoid it. Child was falling on the spikes and closed her eyes. But after falling on the floor, she opened her eyes and saw that spikes were hidden in the floor. - What just happened?- child was confused as she stood up. Frog was ready to jump at us again. As child was going backwards, she noticed, that spikes going down as she was approaching and going up as she was away from them. When spikes behind us stopped going down, frog jumped.

"Look out!" I shouted and instantly remembered road in the begining of the room. "Jump to the right!" Child jumped to the right, before frog could reach us. As a result, we were lying on the floor, with spike down, and frog landed right on spikes, turning to dust.

\- What? - child shouted, standing up. - What just..? How..? What just happened? - child's heard was beating very fast.

"Puzzle here is a memory test. Road, that we saw before, is road through the spikes. We can now cross them."

\- And what was that thing? - child pointed toy knife at the dust.

"That was a monster."

\- But didn't you said, that they were friendly? - child was angry.

"Well... I have nothing to say for that. Maybe something changed, while I was dead." Looking at dust, I imagined what has happened to Asriel.

\- Just perfect! So this place is full of hostile monsters. And how am I supposed to reach exit? - child was very angry. Adrenaline, after encounter with monster, wasn't going away and child was madly looking around. It also seemed like she was going to cry.

"Calm down! I'm sure it was misunderstanding..."

\- Easy for you to say. You wasn't in grave danger right now.

"Actually, I was. Don't forget, that we share the same body." We were standing, surrounded by spikes, for couple of minutes, before child began calming down.

\- Okay. What's our plan? - child finally began walking to the end of the room.

"We need to avoid monsters as we progress. And try not to kill anyone. They are kinda my family..." Looking at dust, that was left after frog monster, I apologized to him in my mind. I wasn't feeling very well about it.

\- That's a weird family you have. And you say that, as if I can actually kill one of those.

"Well, humans are stronger, than monsters." As we walked in the next room, there was a long hallway.

\- Really? That gives me higher chance of survival, I guess. But only if I had a weapon, that is.


	3. Chapter 3: Second child(part 3)

All undertake stuff belongs to Toby Fox

Crossing the hallway, we were in another empty room. There were piles of leaves on the sides of the road and two paths. One to the leftand one to the right.

\- So, where, should we go first? - child was looking at two paths.

"Let's go to the closest first. But be careful, we don't know if there are monsters in there." Child noded in agreement and walked through the door on the left. There was a room with two streams of water on the sides and a bowl full of candy in the middle.

\- Finally, something to eat. I'm starving... - child walked to the bowl and we saw a note there. - "You can take one candy." Well, it won't hurt, if I take a couple more... - as child took three candy, I felt disgusted by myself. - Why am I feeling so bad right now?

"Note said, that we can take only one. Maybe this bowl is under some kind of spell..." As we left the room, feeling of disgust was still within us.

\- Doesn't matter. Even if I'm feeling bad, I can't possibly go through this place on empty stomach.

"True. Let's just go, maybe this feeling will go away." We walked to the second path, as child ate one candy. "Be careful!" I shouted, as I saw two monsters flying around in the next room. Child immediately pressed against a wall, so monsters wouldn't see us.

\- I see spikes in the middleof the room... - child whispered, as we looked over the room.

"There must be a switch somewhere..." I noticed a big rock near the spikes. "Maybe we can hide behind that rock, so we can get a clear view of the room." Child noded and as monsters turned their backs, we quickly hid behind a rock. As we began searching for the switch, one of the monsters began flying our way. "Wait, I think a saw a panel behind a rock."

\- But that monster is already near... - child whispered, as she looked behind a rock and so a panel on the floor.

"Let's try pushing this rock to the panel, when he will turn around again." Child noded and we were waiting. But monster kept flying our way and as he was above us, child suddenly ran to the panel. "What are you doing?"

\- I don't know... - child quickly pressed the switch and spikes went down. But as soon, as her foot left the panel, spikes rose up. - Uh oh... We're in trouble...

"Dammit!" I cursed and child spun around to face monsters.

\- Don't come any closer, or else... - child raised her arm with toy knife. And then, something strange happened. Both monsters ran away as soon, as as child pointed her knife at them. In few seconds, child was the only one in the room. - That was... Unexpected...

" Maybe they just were weak. We must hurry, what if they went to call stronger monsters?" I didn't had to say anything more, child was already pushing rock to the panel. Soon, spikes went down and we quickly ran to the next room. As we were running through the next room, I noticed a hole in the wall, but didn't gave it much thought. Turning to the right, there were cracks on the wall. "Look out!" I shouted, but was too late, as we were already falling. But luckily, we fell on the pile of leaves.

\- Thank god, for all these leaves... - child exclaimed with relieve. As we stood up, we looked around. There were stairs up to the left and huge piles of leaves to the right. What was weird to me, is that there was a path around leaves, that looked like a road.

"Maybe it means something..."

\- What are you talking about? - child looked around one more time.

"That path around leaves." Child walked through the path, but we came to the wall.

\- Nope, there's just a wall... - disappointed, child went to the stairs. To my surprise, stairs led to the hole in the wall, that I saw earlier. - Okay, there's no monsters around, so we can walk carefully here, - child made a step on the cracked floor, but as soon, as her foot touched the floor, it collapsed and we almost fell. - So, we have to try every inch of the floor, to make sure we don't fall... - child sighed. - This may take a long time.

"But what other choice we have? Luckily, there's leaves down..." Child was already checking the floor, until she found a save place near the wall.

\- Great. If I remember correctly, there's no leaves this way... - child was walking slowly near the wall.

"You don't think, that path around leaves below is road through this cracked floor?" Child stopped, thinking about it.

\- Wasn't there similar puzzle with spikes before? - I remembered room with a frog.

"We can at least try..." Child cautiously walked the path, that we walked below and in no time we crossed the room.

\- Wow... How we will cross this room? - child was looking at five monsters, that were in the next room. There was two frog monsters, one flying monster from earlier, one monster, that had a giant eye on his body and horns. Fifth monster was jelly-like creature, which was wiggling. Aside from the monsters, there were three big rocks, a stream of water and a bridge across it with spikes.

"It seems like they are busy with something." Actually, it looked like they were chatting.

\- Do you think, that behind those rocks are panels?

"Maybe... But what are we going to do with all those monsters?" Chilled looked behind and then at monsters.

\- I have an idea, - a nervous smile appeared on child's face.

"Don't tell me, that..." But before I could finish, child jumped in the middle of the room. Monsters immediately turned to her.

\- Hey, stupid monsters! Try and get me... - frogs immediately launched white stuff at us, other monsters did the same. Child was surprised, but was able to hide behind a rock, that was in the middle. White stuff was flying past a rock, but some of them exploded in smaller pieces and were flying towards us. Child dodged them by jumping away from the rock and both frogs immediately jumped our way. Lying on the ground, child rolled away from the frogs and stood up. Heading our way was more white stuff, as frogs prepared to jump again. Child ran towards a cracked floor and as we were near it, frogs jumped. Child ducked just in time, so frogs flew over us and fell through the floor.

"Be careful!" I shouted, as we were surrounded by white flies. As we were looking for the way out of this trap, horned monster charged at us. Having no other choice, child jumped through flies, hurting her arm, but dodging horned monster, which also fell through the floor. As flying monster saw, that only two of them was left,he ran away. But jelly monster stayed. He wasn't shooting, just wiggling.

\- What should we do with him? - asked child, as she was cautiously pushing rocks to the panels.

"I don't know, but it doesn't seem like he will be attacking." Childe pushed second rock on the panel and stood near wiggling monster. To my surprise, she began wiggling her hips.

\- You know what? It's actually preety fun! - after seeing child wiggling her hips, monster happily left the room.

"Did you just scared him?"

\- That's rude, you know... - child walked to the third rock and started pushing it.

\- Hey! Personal space! - as rock said that, child jumped away from him.

\- Another monster?

"Seems like he can't attack us. Maybe we could ask him to move to the panel?" Child considered it for a moment.

\- Excuse me, could you move to the panel, please?

\- Okay! - rock began moving to the panel and pressed it.

\- Thank you! - as child walked to the bridge, rock moved from the panel and spikes went up. - Hey!

\- What? Do you want me to stay there? That panel is cold...

\- Well, can you stay on the panel, until I cross the bridge? - rock stayed in one place for couple of seconds and then went to the panel again.

\- Fine, but be quick! - child quickly ran across the bridge and to the next room.

"I don't remember rock monsters..." I said, as we reached next room. Child didn't said anything, her gaze was on the table and cheese on top of it.

\- I'm still hungry... - child walked to the table, as I noticed a mouse hole.

"I think this cheese is for the mouse." Spinning around, child saw a mouse hole. After giving a few glances between cheese and mouse hole, child sighed, ate another candy and walked to the next room. There was a pile of leaves in the middle and pillars, that made a small path through the middle. For a second, I thought that I saw a white ghost-like creature with headphones, but it quickly disappeared.

\- Did you see that? - child nervously her toy knife at the leaves.

"What are you talking about?" I saw nothing on the leaves anymore.

\- Nothing... Maybe I'm getting paranoid with all those monsters after us. Let's just keep going... - as we passed through the middle of the room, there were two paths before us. Not thinking for too long, child went straight and we were in a small room with two spider webs and a sign in front of them. - Eww... I hate spiders! And there's no paths here either. Let's go back! - for a moment, I saw spiders on the web, who looked sad. In that moment, I questioned my sanity. But how sane can person be, when she's a passenger in other's body? I had no answer for that question. Going to the right, we quickly hid behind a wall, as we saw three frogs in the next room.

"Do you think we can outrun them?" Child looked back and then at the room with frogs.

\- They are preety fast. And we don't know what's in the next room after this one... - child looked at toy knife. - Do you think we can stand a chance?

"Well, you were preety good at dodging them so far. And I don't think you can harm them with this toy." Child sighed and took last candy.

\- It's all or nothing at this point... - child took a deep breath and thrown candy to the far corner of the room. Two frogs leaped at the candy and were staring at it, as third frog was looking suspiciously at the entrance. Not wasting any time, child ran to the third frog and before he could jump, swung her knife at him. To our surprise, toy knife pierced through the frog, leaving a wound. As I was stunned by this, child made a second swing, turning frog to dust and quickly running to next room. As we were at the exit of this room, child looked back and we saw swarm of white flies heading our way. Child ducked and flies flew above us, but soon turned around and again were flying at us. - What the..? - child was surprised, but still was able to dodge flies and ran to the next room. The exit in that room was blocked by spikes. Room was a bit extended to the right and child quickly hid behind a wall, looking for switch or panel.

"I don't see any switches..." I notice three holes in the wall and six spaces with cracks in the floor. "Do you think switch is down below?"

\- It must be... Or, switch is behind one of those vines.

"By the way, why did you killed that frog? You didn't have to make that second strike..."

\- Seriously? Is now the best time to ask about morality? - as she asked that, frog jumped from around the corner. - Quick, which hole?

"Try the nearest!" Child quickly ran to the bottom left cracked space. But before she could reach it, I felt pain in the back and we fell through the cracked floor, as child closed her eyes. It was dark for a couple of moments and child opened her eyes. "Kid, are you alright?"

"I think... so... - as child tried to get up, she lost balance and was pressing against a wall. She began closing her eyes.

"Just stay up. Don't close your eyes kid!" I saw a red ribbon on the floor, before child lost consciousness. I was once again surrounded by darkness.


	4. Chapter 4: Second child(part 4)

All Undertale stuff belongs to Toby Fox

* * *

\- Oh dear, are you alright? - I heard a familiar voice and before me appeared a huge screen, showing child's past. As I was learning more and more about her, I began feeling emptiness. But it quickly disappeared, as child opened her eyes.

\- What happened? - child stood up and we both were surprised. We were on a bed in small room. It was a little dusty, but charming nonetheless. Child looked around. In a far corner, there was a small table and lamp on top of it. Near it was a picture of yellow flower and a chest. Near the bed, there was a closet and a bookshelf. Somehow, this room was very familiar to me and I felt warm feelings. - Where are we? Did we died? - soon we felt a sweet aroma and looking down, we saw a plate and huge big slice of pie on it. Child immediately picked up pie and ate it. Somehow, after eating it, we felt much better.

"We better keep moving..." Child agreed with a nod and we left the room. There was a long hallway.

\- Child, you shouldn't be moving... - we turned to the kind voice and saw a huge goat monster.

"Mom?" I said without thinking and it surprised the child.

\- Did you... saved me? - child asked nervously, not feeling toy knife in hand.

\- Yes, child, - goat monster was surprised. - But you are looking much better right now. I am Toriel, a caretaker of the ruins.

\- Thank you, for your hospitality. Can you tell me, where a way out is? I really need to go home, my parents must be worried sick about me.

\- But child, it's dangerous out there. You almost got killed... - Toriel made a worried face.

\- Then could you escort me to the exit? - child was desperate. She knew, that it would be impossible to manage it on her own. Mom hasitated for a minute.

\- I am sorry, child... But it would be better for you to stay here, with me. I will make sure, that you won't need anything... - goat monster fell silent.

\- But I don't want to be here! - child shouted, which surprised me and Toriel. - I want to go home, to mom and dad... - child began to cry.

\- I am sorry, but it's for your own good...

"Maybe you should listen to her. There's no need to hurry..." I remembered child's past. "At least for now. We will figure something out!" Child's sadness slowly turned into anger and she went back into the room.

\- What is wrong with her? - child said angrily and sat on the bed.

"For now, we can only wait. When she lowers her guard, we will escape. This place somehow looks familiar and I think, I know where exit is." Child's spirit rose.

\- I guess... - child looked at bed, it was comfortable.

"We should rest for a bit." Child gave a nod and fall on the bed, slowly drifting to sleep. As she was sleeping, I saw her dream. It was their dining table, with her parents and brother. They were having a good time, talking and laughing. Then, scene changed. Child was still in a dining room, but she was alone. A feeling of loneliness slowly appeared and I sensed, how child began to cry. Then, I felt a gentle and warm hand on the head, which calmed down the child. I knew, who it was, so I enjoyed a warm feeling.

"Are you alright?" I asked, as child slowly woke up.

\- Yeah... - child wiped her tears and stood up. Cautiously walking to the door, she listened. - I think she isn't in a hallway.

"Then it's our chance!" Child slowly opened a door and looked in a hallway. No-one was there. "To the right." Child noded and went to another room. There were stairs, that led down. "There! Down the stairs."

\- Child? What are you doing here? - as child was near the stairs, Toriel stepped out from below. - You want to leave that badly? - goat monster was sad. - Then, I can't stop you... - she took out a pair of gloves from behind and handed them to the child. - You should have these. It's dangerous to go alone, but you can defend yourself using them.

\- These gloves... My brother have ones, just like these. But they in a better shape, - child gave a chuckle. - Thank you.

\- Don't thank me, for letting you go to your death... Underground is a dangerous place for humans. But it wasn't that way before and some monsters can even help you, - Toriel was sad and I almost saw some tears in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them and smiled. - Be careful... And if you change your mind, I will be waiting for you. Exit to the ruins is down these stairs, but I think you already figured it out. Good luck!

\- Thank you! - child quickly hugged Toriel and goat monster cauldn't keep her tears. After that, child ran down the stairs.

\- It's weird... - as we were running through the basement, child was on a verge of crying. - I just met that monster, but I feel like I betrayed her...

"I know... I feel the same..." If I wasn't sharing body with someone else, I know I would've cried. Rest of the basement we ran in silence, until we reached a huge door. Child stared at them for a couple of minutes and then opened them. It was snowing outside.

\- Strange, it's not cold... - a small breeze ran through us and child was trembling. - I take my words back.

"Well, we are under ground, after all." We both smiled and kept going. As we were walking, child wore gloves, that Toriel gave her.

\- So, how far is the king's castle? - child asked, as we crossed the bridge.

"It's preety far. But it won't take us long. I could say day, but it's hard to guess time down here." We already were at the area with two paths. We saw red chest on the side of one path and walked to it.

\- Empty...- child sighed, but quickly took a fighting stance, as we heard noise behind us. There was a bird monster, who was a bit surprised to see us.

"Maybe he won't attack?" As I guessed that, some sharp objects were flying our way, but before they could reach us, they turned. "See? He just..." I felt a sharp pain, coming from the back, there were sharp objects, that were going through the child's body. Child stepped aside and another five of white objects kept flying, where we just stood. "Are you okay?" Child was breathing heavily.

\- This one is certainly not a friendly monster... - child ran to bird monster, but other objects were already before us.

"Look out!" I shouted, but was too late. They pierced through our body. Pain was unbearable and child passed out.

There was darkness around me. "Kid... Kid!" I shouted, but get no reply. In next moment, I felt intence pain and heard girl screaming. For a moment child's eyes were opening, but then, another wave of pain knocked her unconscious.

\- How is her condition? Do you think her soul can be extracted? - I heard male voice, that was familiar to me.

\- I t-think so... But I never worked on human bodies or souls... - a nervous female voice was heard too.

\- It's the only thing, that can return hope to our people. We have to succeed on breaking the barrier with all resources that we have...

Then, voices dissapeared and I returned to silence again. I don't know how much time have passed, but when another wave of pain struck, I felt somewhat empty.

\- I can't believe it... Humans can maintain their souls, even when... - I didn't heard anything else, as I was flying away from source of the nervous voice.

Soon, there was a bright light and I felt whole again. "Thank God, kid. I'm glad you're okay..."

\- Who's out there? - a startled boy's voice filled the room. Looking around, I saw that I was at the entrance to the underground. And I felt different, like I was in a different body, than before. - If you think, that I'm scared, then think again. I'm a hero, who will save my sister! - there was confidence in his voice.

"Kid..." I felt sorry for him. "If you came here for your sister, then you're late..."

* * *

I'd like to hear your thoughts about story so far, so please review!


End file.
